


Look At Me With A Thousand Eyes

by YachiLove



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Horror, F/F, Yachi's parent is a lovecraftian elder god, but only mentioned not explicitly described, how do I even tag this, she has tentacles, there's a mention of wanting to eat live animals, this is cute i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YachiLove/pseuds/YachiLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi's anatomy is a bit special but that has nothing to do with the wonderful girl she falls in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At Me With A Thousand Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write KiyoYachi for the longest time and I finally finished a story! 
> 
> This was inspired by the MCU fic Small-Town Girl (from down Miskatonic County way)

Hitoka’s mother has strange tastes when it comes to love. She once went out with someone who claimed to be a Pirate, another time it was an alien enthusiast who would take them out to camp in fields and wait for UFOs.

Hitoka’s other parent proved just exactly how strange her mother’s tastes were. The story of how her parents met could have been taken straight out of a _lovecraftian_ novel. Her other parent was an elder god that for some reason chose her mother, who immediately fell in love with them.

As elder gods do, they disappeared soon after and was never seen again. Her mother found out she was pregnant and gave birth to a little girl, that looked as normal as babies come.

When they were sent home though, thousands of tentacles burst from Hitoka’s back and waved around, some were leathery and smooth, some sharp and spiked, some had eyes all over them. Lucky for Hitoka, her mother thought it was adorable.

For Hitoka, growing up like that was normal. Before she could walk she learned to use her tentacles to grab her toys or use them to get her mother’s attention when she was in the next room.

She learned she could manifest thousands of eyes all over her body and make them disappear again as if they never had been there. It was particularly useful when she was looking for something in a dark narrow place and couldn't use her tentacles.

Soon after she was born, her mother had moved them out to the country where the chances of someone finding her little girl was low. Like this, Hitoka could spent her time outside with the flowers and trees, admiring them and drawing them with her crayons as she got a little older.

She never saw any animals though. They avoided her and got scared when she got near. She was kind of sad about that, most animals looked really cute and delicious.

As she got older she learned how to control her extra appendages (and that eating alive animals was a big no no). At age five she was so good she could tuck them into her body and put a layer of normal looking skin on her back.

Because of that, her mother felt safe to move back to Miyagi and start working again. Hitoka was send to school and everything was fine for a while. Her mother had explained to her that she was very special and shouldn't show people her tentacles. They should be her secret and although she was a bit disappointed, she obeyed her mother and hid them.

When she was seven, something changed. In the middle of the night she got up to got to the bathroom and found her mother asleep in the living room, TV still running.

There was a movie on about monsters and Hitoka shuddered when she realized they looked like her. They had tentacles like her but they choked people and ripped them apart instead of using them to tickle their mothers or pick up toys that were just a bit too far for their arms to reach.

She couldn't stop watching as the humans in the movie slowly but surely killed all of the “monsters” and when all of them were gone the humans acted like it was a happy ending.

She didn’t know how long she sat there, just watching in horror and crying. But at some point her mother woke up and hurriedly shut down the tv when she realized what was playing.

“Mama, am I a monster?” Hitoka asked and her mother immediately enveloped her in a tight hug.

“Of course you’re not, honey. You’re kind and smart and the loveliest little girl I could have hoped for,” her mother answered and picked Hitoka up to put her back to bed.

After that, she looked at people differently. Would they want to kill her when they found out about her nature? Would they call her a monster?

She started to worry a lot, about what could happen and what she could do to prevent it. Even when her life stayed quiet and relatively normal for years, she wasn't able to switch her worry off.

 

***

 

Now, in first year of high school, she wants to change things. She spent so much time being afraid and not doing the things she wanted. So she she asks herself what she could do and the answer comes in form of a beautiful girl, who wants her to be the manager of the volleyball club.

Her name is Shimizu Kiyoko and Hitoka loves her on first sight. She agrees to her request before even really parsing the question, but Hitoka figures that is better than her really-not-human instincts telling her to rip the biggest creature she could find apart and present Kiyoko the bones as a present.

Definitely better.

Surprisingly, being the manager for the volleyball club is _fun._ She's still nervous and insecure but she can support the team, help Hinata and Kageyama with their studies and use her graphic design skills to make a poster that helps the team raise money to go to the training camp in Tokyo!

And Kiyoko seems to like her too! She walks her to the bus stop and asks about her day and at some point they start to meet up just for fun on the weekends.

They go to coffee shops and talk for hours (which got easier the more Hitoka relaxed around her), go to the movies or to the aquarium and although neither ever says it, those times feel a lot like dates.

Hitoka wants to talk about it though, wants to confess to Kiyoko before she goes off to University, hold her hand and maybe even kiss her.

But Hitoka doesn't want to hide anything from Kiyoko, so she starts fretting about maybe telling her about her heritage? That's something you would want to know about your girlfriend, right? But what if Kiyoko calls her a monster and starts to hate her? Hitoka doesn't want that either.

One day they're on a maybe-date and take a shortcut through an alley that borders on a construction site.

Hitoka doesn't understand what's happening when she hears a terrible, metallic ripping noise. She looks up and sees steel beams falling down to where they stand. She hears Kiyoko screaming beside her.

Hitoka reacts without thinking. Her tentacles whip up through her shirt and grab the beams as they're falling down. She can't hold them, her tentacles might be able to take the weight but her human spine definitely couldn't. But she can kind of push them away so that they fall onto the concrete around then instead of crushing Kiyoko and her.

She never used that many appendages at once before and even though it's almost instinctual, it uses all of her concentration. When the deafening roar of steel hitting the ground has settled down and the only noise are the shouts of nearby people who noticed what happened and are calling for help, Hitoka looks up to Kiyoko and finds her staring in wide eyed shock.

Hitoka's world breaks a little. She doesn't know what to do, her shirt is ruined, her tentacles are still out in the air and she surely just made Kiyoko hate her. She wants to say something, but panic has set in and all she can do is stare back.

She can hear people approaching and years of training has her tentacles back in her body in a split second but she has no idea how to cover her ripped shirt nor how she could possibly explain it.

Kiyoko jumps into action and takes off her cardigan, settling it over Hitoka's shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Kiyoko asks, holding Hitoka's face in her hands and looking her over for any injuries.

Hope stirs in Hitoka, that maybe Kiyoko will accept her, but this is not the time to think about that so she forces herself to nod.  
“Are you okay too, Kiyoko-san?” she asks, her voice a bit shaky.

“I'm fine. Thank you, Hitoka-chan,” Kiyoko answers and Hitoka admires how calm she sounds. They just look into each others eyes for a moment and Hitoka thinks that this must be love.

The moment is cut short when people finally arrive to the picture of two girls standing unharmed in the middle of destruction.

A day later, there's an article in the local newspaper hailing it as a wonder. When the worried volleyball team swarms them and asks them what happened Kiyoko looks at Hitoka.

“A guardian angel protected us, I guess,” Kiyoko says and winks.

 

***

 

Two months later, they're lying face to face on Hitoka's bed. Hitoka is still blushing furiously from the kiss that they just shared but she can't think of a way she could be happier. Even after two months Hitoka still can't believe her luck, that she could have such a wonderful girlfriend who loves every part of her no matter how alien it might be.

When Hitoka asked Kiyoko if her tentacles bothered her, the other girl just laughed and said that she wasn't bothered at all and that she would miss the hugs if the tentacles were gone.  
Hitoka also found out that Kiyoko was a bit of an alien enthusiast, a trait she weirdly shares with Oikawa Tooru from Aobajousai, they're in the same fan-club and all.

So sometimes, when they're lying in bed like this, Hitoka can open a few more eyes to look at her girlfriend. And Kiyoko will just laugh and kiss her again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this so if you made it this far I'd be really happy if you left a comment!


End file.
